


Determination

by kopierkatze



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Determination (Undertale), Drabble, Experimentation, Gen, Psychological Horror, Scary, Scientist Sans, True Lab (Undertale), Tumblr Roleplay, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopierkatze/pseuds/kopierkatze
Summary: A drabble I wrote for my Sans Roleplay blog on tumblr, based on my headcanons for him. The blog is htttp://im-sans-ational.tumblr.com in case you want to check it out, and see where this came from. It's about the moment Sans injects himself with determination.I also might write a continuation of this, as I have a very large Gaster / Sans related Fanfic in my head, and this is one of the events that will take place in it. (its a non Dadster fic) But yeah, most likely I am too lazy to finish it, so expect only sporadic insights into stuff like this (as if anyone was interested)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a "dramatized" version of it (with music and sound effects and such), you can listen to the audio here: http://im-sans-ational.tumblr.com/post/153192995972/so-instead-of-writing-and-doing-useful-things-i

Menacing, ominous, alluring. The machinery before him towered above the room, staring him down with its orbits of black, the figure reminiscent of the lifeless skull of an animal or monster, that was piercing him with its devoid gaze, watching him closely, as his skeletal feet dragged across the floor, as his boney hands played with the syringe that was stored inside the pockets of his lab coat. That empty expression, it truly matched his own. But the device didn’t grin, didn’t have a will of its own, and in the end, it was the scientist, that would have to account for the consequences of his deeds, in the past, in the now, and in the future.

He was aware of this of course. He knew what he was doing, knew what he had done. Yet, standing in front of the machine, looking up at it while it gaped right back at him, there was a brief moment, in which he wavered, feeling the slightest tang of fear gripping his soul with its icy claws, as it tried to plead with his voice of reason to withdraw, to reconsider the decision he had made. No. He couldn’t, wouldn’t stop here. He had helped the Alphys of this timeline because he wanted to go back; to go home. Or, at the very least, save him. He knew what he had to do, and he was here to follow through with his plan, come what may.

With that smile on his face turning into a devilish sneer, he turned towards the cabinet that was located close to the twisted invention he had helped to create, spindly fingers flying across the keyboard to enter the codes that would unbar the security locks protecting the cupboard’s valuable contents. Snap, snap, snap. And done. The sound of locks being opened echoed through the spacious, yet anything but empty hallways of the laboratory, as the skeleton, already pulled at the door, ghostly pinpricks blazing up against that dark space of his eye sockets, when he finally found what he had been searching for. He couldn’t believe his luck. She hadn’t destroyed them yet. With sweaty hands, Sans took one of the vials from their container, holding it up against the sparse room lighting, mesmerized by the shimmering red that smoldered inside its prison of glass. Pure, concentrated Determination. The origin of the sins that Alphys and him had committed. He chuckled quietly. It was too late for regrets.

Producing a syringe from his lab coat’s pocket, he unbolted the jar and singlemindedly charged the former with its substance. Perhaps, he was going to melt, too. Perhaps, he was going to die here. But, being a scientist, he was naturally curious, and, being desperate, Sans simply had to take this one, last chance, before he was ready to give up. The pinpoint of the needle glistered dangerously as he turned it on himself, the monster’s chest rising as he took a deep breath to brace himself.

Poking the syringe right into his soul, he had expected a pain far greater than the one he now experienced; the actual injection barely hurting even. Seconds, minutes passed and he didn’t feel a change. He was almost beginning to question if he had, somehow, mistaken the liquid that had been stored in the vial, when the actual after-effect started setting in, causing him to clutch at his ribcage, that burning sensation inside his chest forcing him to his knees.

That feeling, that strength. It was intense; too intense for a fragile monster soul like his to handle. He was almost sure, that he was going to end like the others, that he was going to fuse together with the rest of the amalgamates, that were roaming this hellhole of a research institution. Rolling onto his back, his hazy gaze examined the tiling of the roof above him, while he waited for his certain demise, his body dripping with cold perspiration. Or, was his physical shape simply dissolving? That seemed, judged by everything they knew, the more likely explanation.

He didn’t do takebacks, but, laying there, on the floor, all by himself, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly selfish. He hadn’t hesitated one bit to take the risk of leaving Papyrus behind; but now, that it was actually happening, he regretted it. He regretted it *so much*, that the pain of this loss even surpassed the searing pain that he felt from turning into a puddle of monster remains.

“i’m sorry, papyrus. i’m sorry. i’m really sorry.”

Repeating these words, over and over again, quiet sobs intermingled with subdued chuckles, as Sans’ conscience began to fade away; as his vision began to blur, the pictures inside his mind merging together into a mixture of incoherent colors and shapes, until, at last, everything stopped.

The anguish, the tears, the laughter. There was nothing, but the darkness that surrounded him and smothered his senses.


End file.
